Partners
by andi839
Summary: Tag to Endgame. Jackie and Ziva are talking in the last scene during the voiceover. I wondered what they might have to say to each other.


Title: Partners  
Author: Andi  
Rating: FR13, because we are talking about assassins.  
Characters: Ziva David, Jackie Vance  
Warnings: spoilers for season 7's Endgame  
Summary: Tag to Endgame. Jackie and Ziva are talking in the last scene during the voiceover. I wondered what they might have to say to each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. Good thing, too—I don't have a basement big enough for Gibbs' boat.

* * *

From Endgame:

**Jackie**: I'm not going anywhere without you. You know, Leon, when you took this job, I knew that there was risk involved. I knew I'd be watching over my shoulder every day, but I always felt safe. Until now. And, yeah, [Kai] may have killed your partner. But you're my partner now. And I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

"Agent David, may I ask you a question?" Jackie approached Ziva.

"Ziva, please, Mrs. Vance."

"Call me Jackie. Leon told me about the work you did for your…" she hesitated, "former employer. Can I ask you something?

"You may ask."

"Why would Kai call Leon and then let herself be seen?"

"I do not know why she allowed herself to be seen by you. If the director were her target, she took a risk that may prevent her from completing her assignment."

"Why is she doing this? After so many years, would killing my husband be necessary to complete her old assignment?" Jackie couldn't believe it, but she wanted to know what the other woman thought.

"It does not seem likely. You are aware of the history between Kai and your husband. This may be personal. A response to the events in Los Angeles, perhaps?"

An uncomfortable silence developed between the women. Ziva had not needed to say it. Kai was not acting as a professional. She was either insane or maliciously toying with Vance. Neither option boded well for the director.

"What can I do?" Jackie broke the silence.

"You could leave with your children so the burden of concern for your safety is taken from the director." Ziva heard the woman confront her husband and knew it was not likely to happen, but she wanted Jackie to reconsider for her own safety.

"Could you do that?"

"It is not my place to advise you." As if she hadn't just tried, Jackie snorted. Ziva relented. "If it were me, I would not be able to leave my partner. Even if I could not physically defend him, it would be important to stay with him, so that he would have someone near he could trust. As my team would say, someone to watch your six."

"Jackie?" Vance called.

"I need to go. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

* * *

"Jackie, are you all right?" Ziva followed Jackie as she escaped the house while Ducky and Jimmy prepared Kai's body for transport.

"I'm not sure, you'd think I'd be in shock, but I don't think I am." Jackie's face was composed, but her hands shook.

"Yes?" Ziva knew a psychologist would be meeting with Jackie to talk about Kai, but that appointment wouldn't be until tomorrow at the earliest. It might be good for her to talk with someone now.

"I was so afraid of Kai going after Leon that I never imagined she'd come here—to me. I was preparing dinner when she came in. I didn't hear Agent Thompson get shot, but I heard Agent Miller's warning. Kai stopped me before I could reach the back door. She asked me to sit at the table. I had an apple pie in the oven. It's Leon's favorite, I wanted to make him something special tonight. Kai was pointing a gun at me and all I could think about was that pie." Jackie laughed a little.

"Sometimes that is how your mind protects you."

"I think so. We just sat there. When the timer went off she let me take it out."

"You will have something to look forward to then." Ziva smiled gently.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to eat." Jackie's mouth twisted.

"Are you nauseous? Many people have this reaction." Ziva touched Jackie's arm with concern.

"No, I'm fine." Jackie patted Ziva's hand. "You know, Leon took me to the firing range and insisted I learn to fire a gun. He told me that if we had weapons in the house, I should know how to use them. I didn't want to, but I knew there was a possibility I'd have to know. I didn't think that I'd have to kill someone."

"I am glad you were prepared."

"I didn't know what she was going to do. I listened to her and I felt sorry for her, but she was still pointing a gun at Leon. Would she have killed him if he refused to shoot her?"

"There is no way to know. She could have." Ziva remembered Ducky's words. Kai considered Vance her partner. In some twisted way, would she have believed that in killing him and then dying herself, she would keep them together?

"I couldn't take that chance. I'm sorry she's dead, but this is the end of a seventeen-year old nightmare for us. Leon is safe and I'm just glad it's over." Jackie turned to look at her husband. She saw relief and love in her partner's eyes.

END

Comments are welcomed.


End file.
